The Dancing Girl
by Kikiome
Summary: Kaidence Mellark, daughter of the mockingjay, now lives in a world where she can make her own choices but somethings are just destined to be. A new generation, another fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please give my story a chance and read through to the last chapter. There may be things you don't like, there may be things you love but you won't know until you give it a chance. I know it doesn't start off happily ever after but there is a reason for it. If you do read it I ask that you review it, even if you hate it. Constructive criticism is what helps writers improve their work and I would greatly appreciate anyone that is willing to take the time and write a review. **

**Chapter 1**

**Pain**

Katniss drops the phone no longer able to hold it. Her hands are shaking and she just keeps turning her head back and forth not wanting to believe it. She can hear the voice on the phone, louder now, hollering her name but she ignores it. The pain in her chest threatens to consume her. Dark hair and gray eyes flash through her memory and she breaks, wailing like a wounded animal. Peeta runs in ever her protector but there is no protecting her from this. He is trying to tell her something but it's as if she has gone deaf. She watches him as he picks up the phone, as his face transforms to one of sadness and understanding. That's when she runs. Stumbling through the back door, she races through the streets not stopping once to even catch her breath. She fumbles a few times but keeps going even as the people turn to catch her attention. She passes over the spot where the fence used to be, runs through the meadow without a second thought, and continues into the woods.

The trees cast shadows on her face as she searches, she hasn't set foot in these woods since long ago, and time has done a toll on the vegetation but it doesn't stop her. With an invisible thread pulling her she weaves her way around bushes and brush until she see's it. Their meeting place. She collapses on the rock, fatigue finally getting to her, and hugs it tight as if it was the person she really wanted to hold.

Gale. The name brings up so many feelings, love, loss, regret. Regret being the forerunner in the tumult of emotions warring inside her. Sobs rack her body and she hugs the rock tighter. Why didn't she apologize when she had the chance, why didn't she go to him, tell him how she felt. Now it was too late. He would never know that she had forgiven him, that really there was no reason for forgiveness. He wasn't the one who killed Prim. She knew that even then yet he was there to blame. She recalls the last time she ever seen him in person, it was the day he had given her the bow and arrow to shoot Snow. She remembers the look of anguish in his eyes, could feel his touch on her cheek even now, yet she can change nothing as she watches him walk away from her life forever.

She stayed there like that until the sun started to descend from the sky, probably would have stayed longer if she hadn't heard Peeta stomping through the woods. He didn't say anything at first once he found her, only taking his place beside her and rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"The kids," Katniss says her voice hoarse from crying.

"Fine, just waiting at the house," Peeta replies staring out into the woods. He really hasn't changed much. His hair is still blonde with touches of gray at his temples and he has a few wrinkles but over all he still looks like the young man she fell in love with, especially when he smiles. Right now he doesn't smile and lines of worry mar his face. Worry for her or what she will do, she wasn't sure.

They lapse back into silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the animals as they settle for the night. Katniss was laying her head on Peeta's shoulder drawing on his quiet strength.

"The funeral is in a couple days," Peeta finally says.

"I don't know if I can go," Katniss replies. What she truly wanted to do is bring him back here and bury him in the woods so that he would be close always.

"It was requested you be there, he would want you there," Peeta says.

Katniss gave a sad smile, "No, he wouldn't but for them, I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The funeral**

Katniss stood outside of the place Gale had called home. It wasn't an overly large house nor did it stand out from other homes, but she knew it was Gales. Knew by the woods that surrounded it and the over all comforting way it made her feel. The funeral services were being held here. It was strange but it was what he wanted. Peeta entwined his fingers in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

Katniss looked over at her family, first her husband who has been by her side all these years, then at her son Colton, who she had named after her father and finally Kaidence who from the moment she could walk had a natural rhythm and who, standing with her hair pulled back looked so much like her mother. Katniss nodded and they made their way inside.

It had taken Katniss awhile to walk in the room where Gale's body lay. It was both because many people wanted to talk with her and also because she was afraid to face the truth that her once best friend was really gone. Even now looking down on his peaceful face, she still didn't want to believe. The tears she had been holding back slid down her cheeks. She did not wail or sob like she had at home not wanting to cause a scene. She was once the Mocking jay, survival was what she did, and she would survive this.

She hadn't heard the footsteps behind her, hadn't felt the presence but the words startled her, "He never did stop loving you."

Katniss turned to find a frowning Johanna, her auburn tresses reaching her shoulders; her wide set brown eyes full of sadness and hurt.

"Didn't he, you bear his last name and your children with their auburn hair and grey eyes are watching us as we speak," Katniss replied her voice wavering.

"Well, I was only a pale substitute," she said looking away. Gone was the snarky girl Katniss had once known.

"I don't believe that, I think that day I shot Coin instead of Snow he knew then that there was no hope for us. That's why he didn't come to see me, why he took the job, to forget the past and move on," Katniss says.

Johanna smirked and took Katniss's hand; she placed something in it before turning to walk away. Katniss looked down disbelief registering on her face. She had forgotten all about it, not once had she wondered where it went. The light reflected off the gold surface and fresh tears started to fall. Gale had kept her mocking jay pin.

The eulogy was beautiful, not a dry eye in the house. They spoke of all the great things Gale had done but the most touching was when they had asked Katniss to sing. She couldn't of course but her daughter stood.

"I would like to take my mothers place."

No one objected and her daughter with her grace glided forward. She sang an old song, one that Katniss used to sing them when they were little, the lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow…_

She began to dance as she sang, her body swaying with the music and she looked like an angel. It was a great tribute, one that would always be remembered and cherished, but more so by one. The place was quiet except her voice.

Peeta leaned over and whispered in Katniss's ear, "She doesn't know the effect she has on people."

The terror Katniss had thought she buried long ago unfurled with in her stomach making it hard to breath. Memories of Peeta saying the same thing about her when she was that age assaulted her. Kaidence, so much like Katniss, besides her calm laughing blue eyes like her father and her easy smile, really didn't know.

A/N: Now I'll get into the real story. Hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now starts Kaidence's story. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, I'd honestly like to know if it is worth continuing. **

**Chapter three**

**Runaway**

Screaming, that's what wakes me up most nights. It's what has me throwing a pillow over my head now. Sometimes it will last a long time before it is silenced; it's a loud wailing that assaults my ears. The screaming comes from a few doors down, my parent's room. I glance at the clock, it's only four in the morning and the sun wouldn't rise for at least another two hours but there was no going back to sleep now. Today was the day. I throw back the blanket and slip out of bed, quickly getting dressed in the dark. The screaming was always there, night terrors my mother calls them. They have gotten worse though since her best friend Gale died. That had been a couple months ago but my mother relives it every night, among other things. My mother Katniss, the great mockingjay, winner of the 74th hunger games is constantly haunted by her memories. Sometimes after those nightmares you will find her looking through the memory book placing new things among the old, it was her and my fathers way of coping with what had happened to them.

I almost hate that book; my parents would sit my brother and me down when we were little and try to make us understand what they had gone through. It was meant to help us but most times it just scared us. I glare at it now as I pass by it on my way to the kitchen. I wonder what my mother was like before the games, people say she was so strong, she was a survivor but sometimes I just can't see it. She doesn't go in the woods anymore to hunt, not that she really needs to. Most people have enough food, their pantries are overflowing. Our own cupboards are stocked so and I grab some crackers to munch on. I hop on a chair by the counter and study the unfinished cake sitting on top. You could tell it was a meadow but it wasn't the same meadow that we have here. This one has different and interesting flowers with a pond not to far off in the distance. I let myself imagine for a few moments that I was in that meadow, far away from the screams that echoed through our house and far away from the legacy that seemed too hard to live up to.

I was so immersed in my fantasy that my father's voice startles me.

"You're up early Kaidence. School doesn't start for another four hours," he says moving toward the other side of the counter. He picks up the decorating bag filled with a bright blue and starts on the cake again. I watch silently for a few moments, admiring how easily he creates the petals to the flowers. He is a true artist, but no matter how gentle his hands seem, I know they are just as deadly.

"I couldn't sleep, figured there was no point in staying in bed when I could be doing more productive things. Need any help," I say hopefully.

My father looks up and stares at me for a long time as if he were looking for something; finally he just nods his head and wipes his hands on his apron. He walks over to one pantry and opens it up disappearing for a few moments. When he returns it's with a few bundles of his bread and hands them over.

"I want you to deliver the bread. Start at Haymitch's, then make the other rounds."

I nod my head knowing the routine well enough. My father leans in and kisses the top of my head and it's all I can do not to cry. I turn quickly to the door but his hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Wait a moment, I'll be right back." When he returns he is holding a small box in his hands. I look at him quizzically before taking it.

"I know it's early but it's your birthday present, I thought you should have it."

I smile up at him but can't bring myself to open the gift yet, instead I place it in one of the empty bread sacks over my shoulder, "I'll open it later. I better get going; I've got a lot of bread to deliver."

I hug my father once more, "I love you."

"I love you too," he holds me by the shoulders and looks at me with a serious expression, "be safe."

I nod my head, too choked up to say anything. I turn and leave, knowing that I have no intention of coming back and realizing that my father knew too.

* * *

><p>Even though there was no point in doing so I actually head toward Haymitch's house. It wasn't that far and the least I could do was deliver the bread. I knock on the door a few times but when no one answers I climb through the kitchen window like I've seen my father do a few times. The house isn't as clean as most, trash is piled in some of the corners and dishes litter the counter but it's an improvement from what my father said it used to be.<p>

I lay the bread on the stove and then follow the smell of liquor to find a passed out Haymitch on the couch, empty bottles around him. If one thing is constant in Haymitch's life it's his liquor. He's a lot older then the picture my mother has of him in her book. His hair is all gray now and he's got a bald spot at his crown. He is also a lot heavier then he used to be. I go to reach for the blanket to pull over him and nearly lose my hand.

I scramble back as he thrashes about, "Haymitch, it's me."

It takes a second but finally I reach him through the fog, "I thought I told you to never wake me up sweetheart."

He doesn't know it's me, I can tell by the use of that nickname but instead of confusing him I play along, "Peeta has made you some bread, it's on the stove."

"That's my boy, always worrying about us. He's too good for us. He told me he loves you, did you know that," he says half asleep now.

I murmur some type of agreement, pull the blanket over Haymitch and leave before I had to relive any more of their memories.

* * *

><p>I made sure that my last stop for the bread delivery was closest to the train station. It was time to say goodbye to my old life. I had been planning this for some time but part of me was too afraid to leave. I just couldn't stay in that house anymore, where my mother was a shell of herself and all my father's time was spent comforting her. My little brother would be fine; I knew that with out a doubt. He is so strong and mature for his age and he understands my parents more then I ever will. I made my way to where I had hidden my bag of clothing. It wasn't much but it would be enough to get me by. When I rounded the corner and spotted my friend Branden I grinned. He held my pack out to me.<p>

"Didn't think you'd ever show up," he says matching my grin with one of his own.

"I didn't think so either, but I had to say goodbye," I say moving towards the train platform.

"You told them?" he questions.

"No, but I think my father knew. It was the way he looked at me," I reply.

"My brother did the same but he didn't stop me, although I think maybe they knew that we would go regardless."

I only nod my head and watch as our train pulls to a stop. We step on and take our seats beside each other. We hadn't really planned where we were going yet, only that we were going. I'd be labeled a runaway but at the moment it didn't matter. The only thing that did was the train moving us towards our own future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Keeta-x-tribias for the reviews. They are much appreciated. **

**There is a reason for everything and as much as I hated killing off Gale, it had to be done and as the story progresses you'll understand why. The same goes for her running away. **

**Chapter 4**

**Odair**

It has been a three weeks since we boarded that train. Three weeks since we left our old lives behind and started creating our own future. It took us awhile to figure out where we wanted to go, we tried the old district seven with the abundance of freshly growing trees, the old district five yet neither one offered much for us. We were running out of what little money we did have when we finally found a place that gave us hope of calling home. When we had stepped off the train onto the platform to the once named district four it was as if we had stepped into a place never touched by the war. The air had been damp but warm, smelling fresh and so full of life. There was bright blue water as far as the eye could see with boats dotting the horizon. Houses built on stilts above the water lined the shore and changed in appearance as you looked further inland towards what I assumed was the square.

We had walked through the streets that first day amazed at all the sights, smells, and sounds that assaulted us. What I had assumed as the square was actually a market full of different kinds of fish and exotic looking foods. You could tell this place was a popular destination for all people in Panem. Stores lined the streets, some the same as what was at home: bakeries, clothing stores, supply stores but others offered things I had never seen before. Something called a surfboard stood in one window, another advertised for swimming lessons, and yet another promised you could be a fisherman in a day. It was all amazing. We had spent the last of our money on some of the food, the first purchase being green bread shaped like a fish, the second was something they called a cod fish, and finally some type of flavored water. It was an interesting meal to say the least. That night we had slept under the stars that stretched across the sky. It had looked like a million large fireflies above us, so bright and endless. It was then I knew I could really make a future for myself. We had promised each other that night to do whatever we could to make it. As I was falling asleep I saw a shooting star and remembered someone telling me that you could make any wish on them and it would come true. I wished then that I would have the strength to forge my own destiny; I wished that I would become my own Mockingjay and finally fell into the first peaceful sleep I've had in my entire life.

* * *

><p>The next morning found our stomachs growling but with empty pockets we didn't have much choice in what to do. We knew we needed to get a job doing something although in ways of skills we really couldn't do much. Branden I found was actually really good in the art of deception. He found an old man who needed help on one of his fishing boats. After telling the fisherman a lie about how our families had disowned us because we were in love and then saying we ran away to get married but found we hadn't enough money the man was quick to take pity on us. He even offered to take us in, separate rooms of course since we weren't wed yet. Branden thanked him repeatedly before he had come back to my side. I couldn't believe what he had done and told him so.<p>

"Relax," he said, "Where else would we get both a room and a job. Besides I think we're actually doing him a favor, he seemed lonely and from what I can tell he hasn't caught enough fish to make a living for himself."

"Yes, but what happens when he finds out the truth?" I replied.

Branden shrugged," We'll deal with it then."

That's how I found myself walking to our small boat a week later. The morning promised it was going to be a hot day, the warm air so thick you could cut it with a knife. We weren't the best fisherman but we were quick learners and it hadn't taken us long to get the hang of things. Branden I noted was already on the deck readying the nets. I climbed on board and he grinned looking up at me from where he sat. His medium length dark hair was already wet from sweat and he had pushed it back from his face. His smoke grey eyes twinkled with mirth as they watched me move forward.

"Morning, so how was breakfast?"

I scowled at him and he laughed. He had left me this morning after Caddis started asking about our wedding plans and giving suggestions. I told him about how Caddis still thinks he has his daughters wedding dress and how he had me try it on. It was actually way too big and as I described it this caused Branden to laugh more.

"It's not funny; you left me in the mess you created. I don't want a wedding on a boat in the ocean. I don't want a wedding at all," I say sitting down beside him to help unravel the nets.

"He actually said that?" Branden asks.

"Oh yes and that's not all. We'll have a great reception where everyone is invited. Then we'll be sent off on a boat of our own for our honeymoon, "I shudder when I say the last part. Any thought of intimacy with Branden just felt wrong. He was my best friend, practically another brother. Wrong. Just wrong.

"That actually sounds kind of nice though," he says.

I look at him incredulously, "What?"

"No, I don't mean like that. It's just nice for people to care like that you know," he replies.

I shrug,"Yeah, it is but we'll see if you change you mind later. Caddis also said he thinks he has a suit that just might fit you. I told him you'd be thrilled to try it on."

Now it was his turn to scowl at me and I return it with my sweetest smile.

The day proved fruitful. Even though the morning started off slow we actually pulled in enough fish to make a decent earning at the market. Exhausted and tanner now then when we went out this morning we decided to celebrate by buying some food and having a picnic by the beach. It was actually packed with people trying to get relief from the heat. Kids splashed around in the shallow ends while parents lounged on the shore. We found a spot that wasn't overly crowded and spread out our blanket. Then we spread out some of our food, nothing heavy of course just cheeses, crackers, and some shrimp. We talked about various things while we ate. Sometimes we just stayed silent enjoying the day. We swam for awhile, playing games seeing who could stay under the longest. Of course I had the advantage seeing as I learned to swim when I was little.

Even as the sun was setting we didn't want to leave yet. I think part of it was the threat that Caddis was at the house now making our wedding plans. I actually say that to Branden and he laughs and puts his arm around me.

"Can't fool you," he says, "I'm hoping he is asleep when we get home."

I just shake my head and lay back closing my eyes. I lay there for five minutes before I feel something placed on my stomach. Sitting up I look down and frown.

"What's this?"I ask.

Branden looks away, "Thought I forgot did you. Happy birthday."

Right. I had forgotten all about it. I quickly unwrap the present and grin, it's a necklace made up of tiny blue shells. He had to have been working on it for the last couple days or so. I lean over and hug him.

"Thanks," I say.

I lay my head on his shoulder and we watch the sunset for awhile longer. I see him reach over and pull something else out of the basket. It's the present my Father had given me the day I left. He handed it to me.

"You should open this now," he says.

I nod and take it, as I unwrap the gift I can't help but tear up. It's a hand made intricately designed jewelry box. I can tell it's my fathers work but as much as I'm touched by the outside work but it's the inside that breaks me. The jewelry box is actually a music box and a little tiny dancer spins around once wound up. Also laying in the bottom of the box is my mother's mockingjay pin.

After I cry for about ten minutes in Branden's arms we decide to take a walk down the beach. The sun is fully set and the moon shines bright upon us. The beach is mostly deserted now but a few fires blaze here and there.

"Are you okay," Branden asks after awhile.

I nod my head, "I'm fine. It was a shock I guess seeing those things. I guess I miss them more then I thought I would."

Branden pulls me to a stop,"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I made up my mind some time ago to leave. Besides I said I'd stick with you no matter what right," I say and start walking again.

Branden follows, "Good, because I don't know how I'd tell Caddis that the wedding's off. It would break his heart."

Just like that my spirits were lifted again. That was Branden for you though. He always knew how to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up to find the house empty. A note on the table lets me know that the Caddis decided it would be a boy's day out and that I should just relax. I laugh at the thought of what poor Branden was enduring but it serves him right. After straitening up the house I decide to go to the market to pick something nice up for dinner.<p>

I pick up a few of the essentials like bread, flavored water, milk, cheese. Then I figured I could make a stew for us and while grabbing for some vegetables loud voices catch my attention. I turn to see two young men arguing in hushed voices a few stalls down.

The woman in front of me shakes her head at the two, "Trouble that one is. Best you stay away young lady."

"Who are they," I ask.

"No one you need worry about," she says giving me no further information.

I pay her for the vegetables and move on to another stall, this one closer. I still couldn't hear what they were saying so I try to get closer but after a moment I see them walk toward an alley. Looking around hoping no one is paying attention I start to follow but as I turn the corner I run into a hard body. Embarrassed I try to apologize but when I look up it's into the most familiar beautiful sea green eyes. The resemblance is almost exact, bronze hair and all. It couldn't be the same person from my mother's book could it?

"Finnick?" I question.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated. : )**

**Chapter five**

**Missing**

He looked so much like him that it took me a moment to realize that this face was smooth and tan, unblemished by wrinkles or scars, untouched by time. If this were the same Finnick my mother and father knew surely he would have changed over time as they had. I watch as his eyes widen in surprise then, like a curtain being pulled, his expression is blank. He went to move pass me but I grab his arm.

"Wait, you're Finnick and Annie's son right?" I ask.

He pauses but just shakes his head. I couldn't help but look at him quizzically. Not understanding why he would deny what was so evident in his appearance. Then again wouldn't I deny the same thing if asked who I really was. I drop my hand from his arm and he turns to leave yet again.

Just as he was taking a step to walk away we both hear footsteps pounding on the pavement towards us. Shouts reverberate off the walls and the next thing I know I'm being pulled forward. I don't question it I just run. He weaves us in and around stalls, through the many groups of people shopping at the market. He is trying to lose our pursuers but I wondered why they were chasing us in the first place. He pulls me through another set of alleys to what seems like a dead end. Letting go of my arm he steps away and looks over the edge. I lean down placing my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. A moment latter we hear the footfalls again running towards us.

"Can you swim?"He asks.

When I don't answer he raises his voice, "Can you swim!"

I nod my head unable to speak. He pulls me over to the edge and I have a moment of panic as I look down. The water is at least twenty feet below us and sloshes up as the waves hit the side of the wall. I take a step back shaking my head. There was no way I was jumping down. Even if I did make it into the water, the force of the current would slam me against the wall either killing me instantly If I was lucky or knocking me unconscious and I'd drown anyway. I step back from the ledge deciding that I would have a better chance fighting our pursuers. I can hear them getting closer but when I turn with resolve the ground disappears from beneath me as I'm shoved over the ledge. I know it is only seconds before I hit the water but it feels like time stretches out around me. I am now suspended in air flailing around trying to reach for something. The fear in my chest steals my breath and I can't scream, I see a flash of tan skin and bronze hair following after me and time speeds up again plummeting me into the cold water.

Just as I had feared the water pushes and pulls at my body. I start to swim confused knowing that if I don't get air soon I'd drown. I open my eyes but all I see at first is blue, then finally I find the surface and kick as fast as I can towards it. I come up sputtering and gasping for air, I hear the shouts and curses of the men above me. I search the water looking for the one who had pushed me. For a moment there is nothing and then I see it. About ten yards away an arm appears, then bronze colored hair, as he comes up for air. He is swimming away, faster then I had anticipated. I look up at the people who had chased us noting that they did not follow. They must not be able to swim or like me fear if they jump it would mean their death. From what I can tell they are dressed in a militarized black suit, one not so different from what Finnick and Annie's son was wearing. One of them spots me and begins to shoot. I quickly dive down and start to follow in the direction I saw the other man escape.

* * *

><p>Finally after about thirty minutes of swimming I stop and look around. To my left I spot him on a little beach that was partially hidden by an alcove. I watch him strip off his wet clothes and throw them to the side. Underneath he wears blue shorts but nothing else and if his father was built anything like him I can understand why the old Capitol had loved Finnick. I swim the rest of the way to the shore and drag myself out exhausted. My limbs feel rubbery and I move slowly, making my way to sit beside the person who had either just saved my life or endangered it more.<p>

After a few moments I start to feel a little normal. My limbs no longer feel like they can't support me and my heart beats with its normal rhythm.

"So where did you learn to swim?"he asks watching the horizon.

I shrug, "I am living in a place that is practically ninety percent water."

He laughs, "Not what I mean. You're not from around here, so where did you learn?"

I hesitate to tell him wondering how he knows I'm not from here and further worrying what he does know. When I don't reply he smiles.

"Right, you don't want anyone to know who you are. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

I shake my head a little surprised,"How did you know?"

"The same way you recognized me I suppose, your parents keep pictures or something right. Well my Mom has a video of her wedding day and towards the end your mother steals the spotlight when she dances with her sister Prim," he says.

There is anger in his words and it makes me wonder what causes it. Is it directed at my mother or at the people who had taken the cameras away from his parents? I would be angry too if the only image I had of my father was marred by the rebels trying to push more propos. I didn't say anything right away because I really didn't know what to say to him.

"My mother taught me. When she had good days where her nightmares didn't intrude and she was actually herself she took us to a lake that she said her father took her to. We would spend the whole day there together. There weren't very many days like that but enough to where I actually learned. Then when I got old enough I would go there myself just to get away," I finally say.

I don't know why I told him, perhaps I was trying to ease his anger or maybe I just wanted to tell someone who actually might understand what I had gone through. Either way he knew something about me that I haven't really talked about to anyone.

"I know the feeling, my mother did her best but there were days where she would disappear. As I got older and resembled more of my father it got worse. I reminded her too much of that time, "he shook his head and pushed around sand with his feet, "I couldn't stay and do that to her anymore."

"Is that why you are involved with those men who tried to kill us?" I ask.

He shakes his head,"No, that is something entirely different. When I left my mothers home I didn't know where to go. I went to the old district two, thought I would try to become a soldier. It was actually easier then I thought. No one there really knew who I was, strange how twenty years can make people forget. I changed my name from Finnick Odair the second to Ovid Vamour. Everything was going great; I was rising in the ranks, making friends. There was this secret group of people who were interested in my abilities. They brought me among them, introduced me too influential people, told me secrets and before long I was one of them, although I didn't know what I was getting into until it was too late. One night they woke me up and made me go with them."

He sneered, "I found myself outside of someone's house, no one important just a merchant family with teenage kids. What they said next shocked me. We were to kidnap the kids and deliver them to the buyer. It was sick, that someone had actually paid them to take these kids from their home. So while they went inside I ran and have been doing ever since. I returned here to try and get help. That's why I was in the market. My father's friend owns a store there, he had often trained with my father and he knew some of the secrets my father never shared. I was arguing with him because he didn't want to help. I followed him hoping he would see reason when those men found me. I didn't intend to get you involved but now that they know your face they will be hunting you too."

Once he was done I felt horrified by what he said. People were actually purchasing kids, for what?

"I don't understand why they need the kids?"I ask.

"That's the thing, they never said but I've been noticing things too," he reaches over and pulls a computer device from his pocket of the suit. Turning it on he pushes a few buttons before a green holograph pops up with a girls face on it, "This girl went missing only a week ago."

He scrolls through, "They are all younger kids, no one over eighteen and no one that would raise too much attention if they were missing. The kidnappings started about five years ago but it's as if no one cares. I'm not sure exactly what they are doing but I know it has to be stopped. It has to be brought to someone's attention."

"How are we going to do that, what proof do we have that they are actually doing this?" I ask.

"I don't know how but I do know where we might get more proof. It is dangerous and it means leaving here but it's the only way," he says.

"Tell me how," I reply because he needed help and because I couldn't let whatever was happening continue. Those kids were innocent and I wasn't about to let someone play with their lives.

* * *

><p>"No way, what would we tell Caddis," asks Branden.<p>

Once we thought the close was clear, Ovid (as he wanted me to call him) and I had left our hiding spot. I told him I had to talk with Branden and let him know what was going on. He understood and we made our way to the boat where I knew he would be. After a lengthy explanation here we were.

"Branden, can you really let this go on any longer, what if it was your younger brother. Or mine. Wouldn't you want to do anything to find out what is going on or where they are?" I say sitting down by him.

"How can we go up against all these people? They obviously have resources we don't. They will kill us before we even know it," Branden argues.

"We'll get more help, ask around. Ovid already has people in the Old district two that he think will be willing to aid us. We just have to go there," I answer.

"Fine, you know I'll stand by your side whatever decision you make Kaidence but you figure out what to tell Caddis," he said turning away.

That night I explained to Caddis that our parents had contacted us and apologized. They wanted us to come home where they had planned a large wedding for when we return. I could see the sadness in his eyes but he wished us well as we left the house.

We got on the train as soon as we could and headed toward the old District two.


	6. Chapter 6

"**I thought we were in this together. Guess I was wrong…"**

**Chapter 6**

**Making plans**

I wasn't sure what I expected to happen when we reached the once named district two. Maybe I thought there would be people waiting for us or that we'd be shot at once we exited the train but all was normal once we stepped on the platform. Even if there were no soldiers in black I still pulled the hood securely over my head. When I turned to the others I saw their hoods were pulled up too. They had the same thought I did; we didn't want to be recognized. I nodded at Ovid and he led the way. Last night on the train none of us had gotten much sleep. We had talked about what we would do when we got to district two. Ovid said he thought he might be able to get help from a few people he had met when he had first come to district two.

"I'm not sure if they will help," he had said, "They aren't exactly upstanding citizens if you know what I mean but they do like a good fight and they know how to acquire certain things that will benefit us."

"Great, we'll be working with a bunch of criminals," said Branden with a touch of sarcasm.

"At this moment it's the only option we have. The authorities won't believe us and we can't take the chance that one of them is in on this," I reply.

Our next problem was finding a place to stay and when I brought it up, Ovid told us about an apartment he had kept even when he was transferred to the military base. It was his place to get away and no one else knew about it we would be safe there. I was actually surprised when we reached the apartment. It was in a quiet but nice neighborhood. The surrounding buildings were old but in decent shape and you could tell it was a wealthier part of the old district. Ovid led us up about three flights of stairs before turning down the hall. He walked to the end and reached above a wall lamp pulling out a small silver key and unlocked the door. I followed him into a spacious front room painted like the same color blue of the ocean in district four. There was a beat up but sturdy looking black leather couch on one wall and a matching leather chair towards the middle of the room. A small TV sat in one corner on black stand but what drew my gaze as I walked further into the room was the trident hanging above a black stand with various pictures sitting on top of it. I knew that it was his father's trident because I had seen it in my parent's book. It must be very special for him to display it as the center piece of the room.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be right back," Ovid says as he walks down the hall. I watch his retreating back hurting for the boy who never got to know his father.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat," says Branden flopping down on the couch and stretching out.

I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"What, this might be the only chance we get to sleep. I'm not going to waste it," he says and rolls over.

I was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep I had too many things on my mind. To busy myself I walked over to the stand with the pictures. I pick up a stack of papers first and flip through them realizing they were poems. From the wordings I could tell they were about a girl. Whoever wrote them truly loved the person they spoke about; so much that it made me wish I was the girl. Placing the papers back down I studied the pictures.

They ranged in all sizes. There was a large one of Ovid's mother Annie when she couldn't have been any older then sixteen. She looked so beautiful with her long shiny dark hair and twinkling green eyes. She looked so happy and I realized this must have been taken before she was called in the reaping. Then there were smaller ones that depicted a small Ovid and his mother together and you could tell how Annie had changed. Even though she was still beautiful you could see that she wasn't really there. There was only one with his father in it and it was of his father and mother on the beach. Someone had taken it with out them noticing and it was of them holding hands. The love that Finnick had felt for Annie was so evident in his eyes it was heartbreaking. I caressed the frames and wondered what it would be like to only have pictures and objects to love instead of flesh and blood.

I reach up to touch the trident when Ovid's voice stops me.

"Don't touch that," he says moving into the room to stand beside me.

"I'm sorry. It was your father's right?" I ask softly.

He nods, "Yeah. My mother used to keep it in her room. She gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday."

"Ovid," I start to reply the pity evident in my voice.

"Don't, your pity won't bring him back or change how I feel," he says angry.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Angry. I know it wasn't your mothers fault; he went because he wanted to but sometimes I wish it were her instead. I know that's wrong to wish that on anyone. I never understood why it had to be him. Part of me thinks that if it wasn't for your mother that there would have been no war and my father would still be here. I know that's not the case, the rebellion would have happened anyway and my father would have died regardless because he would have done anything to stop the capitol. I know this and yet I'm still angry," he says balling his hands into fists.

"You should be angry at the people who put them in that situation in the first place. No one wished for what happened and my mother was just as broken hearted. There is actually a large section of her book dedicated to your father; it's how I recognized the trident. It shows Finnick spearing fish, carrying my father, and one of him on his wedding day. I know it doesn't take the pain away but know that my mother loved your father too. If what everyone says is true, I'm sure she did whatever she did to save him," I say defending my mother.

"Heh, I'll have to see this book someday," he says walking towards the kitchen. I watch him walkthrough the doorway and open one of the cupboards taking out a can of soup to eat.

No he wouldn't want to see the book. I didn't tell about the graphic pictures that were in it as well, one of his father being beheaded by the lizard muttations, the one of Prim on fire, or of the countless other grisly pictures of a time when they were in the arena or fighting in the war.

* * *

><p>We didn't talk any more about the past instead we focused on the task before us. The plan was that tomorrow Ovid would get in touch with his contacts.<p>

"I'll go with you," I say.

He shook his head. "No, they won't trust you. I must do this alone."

"You can't go alone either, what if the black suits find you?" I ask trying to get him to see reason.

"Black suits?"he questions.

"The people who were chasing us wore black military suits," I explain.

"Oh. Don't worry I'll be fine. Where I'm going the black suits won't even go. If they did, they'd be dead before they even realized their mistake," he says, which only makes me worry more about where he was going but it did make me feel better about the people we were trying to get to help us.

"Well, what do you want me to do while you're gone," I ask.

"Get information about the soldiers. The more we know about our enemy the better and with the information we might be able to find out who else is involved," he says handing me a slip of paper.

"How am I to do that?" I question.

"That paper has the names of the soldiers. I figure if we get their files would tell us all we need to know. Since getting them from the base would be too hard there's only one other place they would be," he replies.

There was something I wasn't getting here, "Who else would have the files?"

"The commander," he says and finally I understand.

* * *

><p>The next morning we ready ourselves to leave. Ovid was going to go with me to Johanna and Gale's house before leaving me there to search for the files while he sought out his old acquaintances. To tell the truth I really didn't want to go back there but I didn't have much choice. When I walk into the front room from the bathroom I could tell Branden was angry and Ovid was frustrated.<p>

"Talk to him because he won't listen to me," Ovid says before walking out the front door.

I sit beside Branden and pick at my nails. I know why he is angry and he has every right to be.

"We're not leaving you out you know," I say.

He turned his angry gaze on me, "Leaving me here is leaving me out, making plans without me is leaving me out."

"You were sleeping when we made the plans and I thought it would be best if you stayed here," I say.

"Again this is all what you think best; I thought we were in this together. Guess I was wrong," he says standing up and walking to the kitchen.

I follow him and lean against the doorframe, "You are the best tracker I know and you excel in finding patterns. I thought it would better for you to stay here and try to see if there is some pattern to these disappearances and Ovid agrees."

"Of course he does" he says loudly slamming his hand on the counter. Then more quietly he asks,"Do you even know him? I mean come on he was involved with criminals, how do you know he is telling the truth?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I just do."

Branden shakes his head," I don't like this. I don't like that I won't be able to be there if you need me."

I smile and grab his hand, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to Johanna's house. You won't even know I'm gone."

Branden wraps an arm around me, "I can't help but worry, I've been by your side since we were kids. You're my best friend."

"I know and you're mine. I promise not to make any more plans with out you okay," I say hugging him before I step away.

"You better not or I swear I will never talk with you again," he says joking.

"If only I where so lucky," I jest back.

"So where is this information I'm to look over?" he asks.

I place Ovid's computer device on the counter, "Everything you need is in here. I'll be back by nightfall."

Branden picks up the computer and starts pushing buttons and I know I was right to make the suggestion. I wasn't kidding when I said Branden was the best tracker I knew, he could find the littlest detail in anything and figure out what move someone was going to take next. I knew that if there was any sort of pattern that he would find it.

* * *

><p>I walked outside to find Ovid leaning against the wall waiting for me. We start to walk down the street and make our way towards Johanna's.<p>

"I see he agreed," Ovid says.

"Not really but for now he's occupied and not thinking about it, if we wouldn't have given him that computer device he wouldn't have stayed," I reply.

We stayed silent for the rest of the way there. Ovid and I agreed it best that I go to the door alone. He would go back into the city while I did what I had to do and then meet me back here before dark. I watched him walk back the way we came hoping he would be safe. When he disappeared over the crest of the hill I turned back towards the yellow house. Blowing out a breath I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

It was few minutes before I heard footsteps walking my way. I steeled myself and plastered on a smile as the door swung open.

"Kaidence?" questioned Johanna.

She was dressed in black pants and a tank top with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. It made her look younger then what she was.

"Hi," I replied.

I saw her eyes dart behind me before returning back to me, "What are you doing here?"

I looked down, "I um, was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Well come in, we were just making lunch," she says before stepping away to allow me in.

I walk in and she shuts the door behind me and I follow her towards the kitchen. Even though I didn't know Gale it was hard to be in this house. I could still feel the sorrow as if it were trapped inside the walls. She moves to the counter and starts to finish making a sandwich then places it on a plate and holds it out towards me.

I quietly take it and set it before me, "Thanks."

"Your mother called looking for you," she says right to the point.

I shrug, "Yeah."

"That's all you have to say?" she asks.

I shrug again not really wanting to talk about it, about them. She shakes her head and turns away not saying any more and I'm glad. I hear light footsteps running down the stairs and then watch as a little girl jumps down the last few remaining steps. She didn't notice me at first, too occupied with her doll. She walked over to Johanna.

"Mommy, I think my doll needs a new dress. Will you help me make one?" she asked looking up hopefully.

"Of course hun but not right now, we have company, "Johanna said pointing at me. The little girl looked up and squealed. She ran to my arms and I couldn't help but pick her up.

"Kaidence I'm so glad you came back. I knew you would, just like you said," she says hugging my neck tightly.

I laughed and hugged her back. This little girl, Cassidy, was so full of life and love she could chase away even the darkest of days. I had only met her that once at the funeral. My parents had been talking to some of the others that were there so I had gone outside to get some air and I had found her curled up by the house crying. I had comforted her as much as possible and she hadn't left my side the whole time, even sitting next to me during the actually funeral. It was her who had suggested I take my mothers place when they had asked her to sing. When it was time to leave she had protested and started crying and I couldn't help but promise to come back and visit.

"I did promise, didn't I,"I say hating myself for lying.

Johanna had set the table and placed the sandwiches in the middle then turned back to me, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, "I say setting Cassidy down.

"The boys are out in the woods cutting wood, can you go tell them it's time for lunch?" she asks.

"I'll be right back," I say and head for the back door. I make my way across the backyard and into the woods. There was a clear path leading farther in and I followed it, as I got closer I could hear the thwack of and axe against a tree. As I neared a clearing I heard a young boy's voice.

"Your turn Ashton, "it says.

"Are you sure, I swore you only took two whacks on that tree. Are you trying to make me do all the work, "another voice says, this one much more mature.

The younger brother just laughs and then I can hear the axe hitting the tree again. I walk into the clearing finally spotting the owner of the first voice. The young boy is sitting on a log, his auburn hair blowing in the breeze, his green shirt too big for his small frame. If I remember right his name is Shadoe and he is about twelve years old. I follow his line of vision and stop short and watch mesmerized as Ashton swings his axe. Shirtless I am able to see the muscles in his upper body ripple as he moves. His chest glistens from sweat only adding to the picture. His longer hair doesn't deter him as he cuts into the tree. I'm not sure how long I stand there watching him before his light grey eyes turn towards me. My stomach drops and I look down unable to look at him as I make my way forward.

I stop a few feet away and finally look up. The axe is leaning against the log and his grey eyes are studying me. I couldn't seem to get my mouth working, too embarrassed to be caught staring. Finally he ended the torture.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Your mother wanted me to come get you for lunch," I say before turning and dashing back towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"**I didn't just dance, I told a story that spoke of love, courage, and hope for a better future."**

**Chapter 7**

**The truth**

I ran as fast as my feet would take me back to the house. Why had I acted so weird like that? I've seen men with out their shirts before; I hadn't even acted that way around Ovid. Then again that was in a totally different situation. I was just surprised; come to think of it I don't remember Ashton being at the funeral. Yes the more I thought about it the better I felt. I was surprised to see him. I told myself it was because he resembled Gale and I was shocked to see that face. I kept repeating it to myself so by the time I walked through the back door I was almost back to normal. Johanna looked up from her perch at the table and I had to look away blushing again.

"Is everything okay," she asks.

I looked up into eyes dancing with mirth and knew she had sent me out there on purpose. Why I didn't know but it made me angry. The anger helped clear my head and I remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Everything's great. Where is your restroom?" I ask forcing myself to sound normal and grabbing my pack off the floor.

"Upstairs first door on your left," she says before turning her attention back on her lunch.

With an excuse to go upstairs I don't waste time as I make my way up. I pass pictures of the three kids in various stages of age and some of Johanna and Gale. If I would've had the time I might have taken it to look at the pictures but with the little bit I did have I decided to use it more wisely. I passed by the first closed door on my left knowing what it already contained and continued on. There were five other closed doors on the floor and I knew I wouldn't be able to open them all. I chose one on the right and opened it up to a purple and green room that must be Cassidy's. Closing the door I opened one that was at the end of the hall and hit pay dirt. It was an office all right, decked out in expensive dark woods and leather. I whistled quietly. Gale's job must have really paid well. I round the corner of the desk and start opening drawers but with no luck. I turn my attention on a large filing cabinet in the corner and walk over to it. I knew I had found what I was looking for as soon as I opened the first alphabetized drawer. I thumbed through the files quickly, pulling out the paper Ovid had giving me I grabbed the files we needed and shoved them into my pack.

Sighing in relief I closed the drawer and took one last look around making sure that there was no evidence of my presence in the room before heading for the door. I peeked out first to make sure no one was in the hall, seeing that it was safe I walked out and closed the door slowly behind me. I turn to walk away and jump in surprise when I see Ashton standing in the hallway a few feet away. His eyes reflect suspicion as they watch me and it's all I can do not to run.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Trying to find the bathroom," I say effortlessly.

His lips turn up in a smirk and he points behind him, "Back there."

"Uh, thanks," I mutter and walk past him to the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and lean against it urging my heart to stop beating so fast. I could've sworn the hall was empty when I left that room. Did he know I was in there? Would he tell his mother? I had to leave as soon as I could before he had the chance. Hearing another door shut after a minute I opened the door checking twice that the hall was clear before I walked back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen where Johanna, Cassidy, and Shadoe were sitting at the table laughing about something. It was nice to see the smiles on their faces especially after what had happened to them. I almost hated to interrupt the happy picture but I would have to say my goodbyes. I pull my pack tighter against my shoulder and walked forward.

"Well, I'm going to head off," I say.

Johanna turned her head towards me, "You haven't even finished your lunch."

"I know but I promised my friends I wouldn't be long," I reply.

"You can't go yet, you just got here," whines Cassidy.

"I'll be back, I swear. I just have to keep my promise to them first. Just like I did with you," I say softly squatting down beside her chair.

"Tomorrow?" Cassidy asks happily.

"Maybe," I say standing back up. "I'll see if I can get away okay?"

"Okay and when you come I'll show you my dolly's new dress and then you can teach me to dance, "she says excitedly.

I laugh and smile down at her, "All right. Well I better be going. Thanks for lunch."

"I'll walk you to the door, "Johanna says standing.

I allow her to lead me back to the front door; I twist the knob and open it turning back once more.

"Thanks again," I say.

She places her hand on the door and leans down close to my face, "I don't know why you did what you did and if it weren't for your mother I really wouldn't care but she has lost too much as it is. She deserves more than second hand information from me about her daughter, understand?"

"Yes," I reply.

"No, I don't think you do but someday you'll understand. Just give her a call and ease her worries," she says moving away.

I swallow hard and nod my head.

She smiles, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

It was the way her expression transformed so flawlessly from threatening to content that I could see how she had fooled the other tributes and became victor. With the way she acted you would never assume there was a warrior underneath the outer exterior. Even after all these years she could be scary. I let her shut the door behind me and make my way down the drive. Ovid would probably still be in the city with his acquaintances so that meant I would have to walk back alone. I just hoped I remembered how to get back.

* * *

><p>I made it to the crest of the hill before I heard the twig snap behind me. I hadn't really known anyone was following me. I swing around ready for a fight only to drop my hands to my side as soon as I see the grey eyes and dark auburn hair of my stalker.<p>

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently.

"Nothing much, just whatever you took from my fathers office, "he says accusingly.

So he had seen me but I wasn't about to admit to anything nor had over the files. Schooling my features into a mask of indifference I say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you leaving my fathers office, now give it up," he says.

I turn and start walking the other way calling over my shoulder, "I was looking for the bathroom that's all. I don't know what delusions your having but you should get that checked out."

I felt his strong grip around my upper arm pulling me forcefully to a stop, "Don't lie to me. I know you took something, now what is it."

I try to yank myself free but his grip only tightens more, "You're hurting me."

"Give it back," he says his grey eyes boring into mine angrily.

When I didn't say anything he grabbed my pack with his other hand and tried to pull it off but I managed to jerk away from him. He reached out to grab me again but a deep voice stopped us both.

"Don't touch her," Ovid said stepping out from behind some trees.

"I should've known," spat Ashton.

Confused I ask, "You know each other?"

"Well…" Ovid began but in a split second Ashton was on him. He got in a good punch since Ovid hadn't been expecting it but Ovid quickly got the upper hand and I cringed as I watched him hit Ashton in the face with enough force to send him flying backwards. Hollering Ashton ran forward and tackled Ovid slamming him into the ground. After about a minute of them wrestling back and forth Ovid effortlessly flipped Ashton and pinned him in a head lock.

"Are you done?" asks Ovid breathlessly.

I could see Ashton trying to break free but Ovid just tightened his grip. "Will you let me explain?"

Ashton's eyes met mine and then to my astonishment he nodded. Letting go Ovid stood and backed away. Not taking his eyes off of Ashton he began to speak.

"Sort of "Ovid said

"How," I ask.

"He used to come and see my father," answers Ashton, who is now leaning against a tree as far away from Ovid as he can get.

"Wait, what?"

"It's true; I thought he could help me, give me information or at the least advice on what to do. About a month before he died I told him about what was going on" Ovid says.

"That's why you sent me isn't it because you knew they would recognize you, especially Johanna, "I say back.

"It was the only way," Ovid argues.

"You used me. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" I ask angry.

It isn't Ovid that answers but Ashton," Because he didn't want you to know he was the reason my father was killed."

"I thought he died in an accident," I say shocked.

"No, they made it look that way and they did a good job because no one questioned it. I mean people die every now and then from malfunctioning pods. It was my father's idea after all to put actual pods in the field to give the soldiers some real experience. It was just an unfortunate event that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A place where Ovid told him to meet him," says Ashton accusingly.

"I never talked to your father that day. I swear I had no idea what they were going to do or that they even knew I had spoken to your father in the first place. I never asked him to meet me. All I ever wanted was some help I didn't think your father would get so involved "Ovid says defending himself.

"You led them straight to our door when you came here. What did you think would happen? That my father would just let it go. God Finnick you were practically another son to him of course he got involved and when he got that urgent message he went running," Ashton replies throwing his hands out in exasperation voice raised.

"I didn't know Ashton; I swear it on my life. I would have never intentionally endangered his life like that. He was our commander, if anything I thought he would be the safest," Ovid says pain lacing his words.

"Yeah, well he wasn't and now of all people you involve Katniss and Peeta's daughter," replies Ashton pointing at me.

"I didn't want that either but they found me in district four and she happened to be there. They saw her, what would you have me do?" asks Ovid.

"Take the kid home where she belongs before you get her killed too!" yells Ashton.

I bristled at being called a kid, "Excuse me, I'm right here and I'm not a kid. I'm only two years younger then you and besides I volunteered to help."

Ashton smirked, "What are you going to do _kid _dance the enemy to death. Make everything better with a song and sway of your hips like you tried to do at my father's funeral?"

My face flushed with anger, "How dare you. I'm stronger than you think and I didn't just dance, I told a story that spoke of love, courage, and hope for a better future. A future your father envisioned along with countless others. Whatever is going on, I'm not going to stand by and let it happen and I won't stop until whoever is behind it is brought to justice!"

"Oh please tell me how you'll accomplish that," says Ashton sarcastically.

I pull out the files from my pack and hold them up, "I'm going to start with these."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reading! Please leave a review, I'll love you forever since a review can be the greatest gift a writer can get. : ) Tell me what you liked, what you hated, or what you think will happen next. I'll probably be updating this daily so stayed tuned. **


	8. Chapter 8

"**You survive against all odds despite what they try to do to you."**

**Chapter 8**

**Connections**

"So that's what you took. How are my Father's files going to help you?" Ashton asks.

"The files are actually just a starting point. I believe they will tell us who these soldiers are connected to, possibly their schedules, and more importantly their strengths and weaknesses," Ovid replies.

"That's great and all but it's not really proof of anything," Ashton argues.

"You're correct, by their selves the files don't help to prove anything but I think that someone closely connected to the soldiers is the same person funding them. I also believe that their schedules will show us their activities and by knowing their strengths and weaknesses we will be able to better defend ourselves against them," Ovid says.

"Okay, so what's your plan on proving that they killed my father?" Ashton asks.

"That's not exactly what we are trying to prove," I say.

"Then what the hell are you trying to do because I am totally confused," Ashton replies.

I look to Ovid for help and am thankful when he places a hand on Ashton's arm. "We will get your father's murderers but it goes beyond that. Those same soldiers have been kidnapping kids for the past five years. Someone is paying them to do it. Our problem is figuring out why they are doing it in the first place and where these kids are ending up."

"How do you know all this?" asks Ashton.

"Because they tried to get me to help them," says Ovid.

"Why haven't you gone to the authorities with this, how many kids have been taken in between that time?" Ashton says angry.

"I couldn't take the chance of anyone from here being involved. Besides I needed more proof, do you really think they would believe me about the very same soldiers they are training?" Ovid argues.

"So what is your plan exactly? You have to have something in mind or are you just grasping for straws?" asks Ashton.

"I'm hoping to pin point their next move. If we can figure out who they plan on taking next we can catch them in the act and follow them. They should lead us straight to the other kids. With that information and the pictures we'll get the Authorities won't be able to ignore us," Ovid replies smiling.

"You just said we can't go to the authorities," I say.

"Not the ones here in district two but the ones in the Capitol," he responds.

"Especially with the election coming up. If the people knew…" Ashton adds trailing off.

"Exactly, if people knew what was going on there would be chaos. The voters would be questioning why they haven't done anything. There might even be another rebellion and the Capitol can not afford that, especially with how fragile it still is. They will have to help us or risk us going to someone else." Ovid says.

"Alright I'm in. What can I do to help?" Ashton asks crossing his arms in front of him.

"Okay. I could really use some help…"Ovid starts.

"What! No, you can't be serious. You can't involve him in this," I argue.

"Why not?" Ovid asks.

"Because," I say looking back and forth between the two. Why didn't I want him to be involved? It only took me a moment to think of a reason and I found three; Johanna with her sad eyes, a laughing boy in the clearing in the woods, a little girl with ringlets of auburn hair. No he couldn't do this because they had already lost a husband and father. They couldn't lose Ashton too. "Because his family needs him and if anything happens they would be lost."

"Nothing will happen and besides I'm already involved. Been so since they murdered my father and I need to see them pay," Ashton says.

I opened my mouth to argue some more but Ovid placed his hand on my arm and whispered "It will be fine, I promise. Right now he needs this; believe me when I say that."

I shook my head and looked away not wanting to actually agree but I had no choice in the matter. I knew that Ashton, like his father, would try to help regardless of what anyone said to him. At least this way we could watch each others back.

"So what do you need?" Ashton asks.

"What we really need is weapons. I'm sure your father has some," Ovid says.

"Yeah, my mom keeps them locked up though. It won't be easy getting them but I'll get them," Ashton replies nodding his head.

"Good, for now go home. Do not act suspiciously; we do not need your mother involved. We will get in touch with you," Ovid says.

Ashton nods, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

He turned and started walking away, waving his hand as he went. I turned to glare at Ovid once Ashton was gone. "I can't believe you are getting him involved after what that family just went through."

"I couldn't tell him no, not with the way he was looking at me. I owe him this okay. He'll be fine, we all will," Ovid replies.

I rolled my eyes and turned away walking in the direction of the apartment. I really didn't want to talk to Ovid anymore but with each step I took my anger at him for lying to me got worse until it was boiling over. He had to sense my anger because he followed slightly behind making no attempt to speak to me. It was the smart thing to do because at any moment I felt like I would blow up if he uttered one word to me. We walked that way, him behind me not talking, until I just couldn't stand it anymore. The whole way I had been arguing with myself on why I should ever trust what he had to say. He had saved me in district four but had he really saved me? Was he telling me the whole truth about his involvement with the black suits and just where did he go while I was doing a favor for him?

I turned to him and he stopped raising his head to look me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about why you wanted me to go there in the first place?"

"I thought it was for the best. If you would have known my part in Gale's death would you still have gone?" he asks.

"Yes because it was the only thing to do to get the files and I wouldn't have thought it was your fault in the first place. Knowing what I know about your own father and how you feel I would have understood. You don't have to lie to me, despite what you think I'm not a child and I hate to be lied to," I say.

"I know you're not a child, I didn't say that Ashton did," He replies.

"But you imply it by not telling me the truth, by not thinking I'm able to handle it. If we're going to work as a team I need to know everything. That way there is no secrets or surprises for me," I say.

"I'm sorry. I've told you the truth about everything else," he replies and despite my reservations, his voice rings true.

I nod my head, "Fine. Did you go see your acquaintances or were they a fabrication to cover up for not telling me the truth?"

"I did but they were not there. I'm going to have to try again tomorrow," he says before walking passed me.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take us long until we are back at the apartment. As we enter Branden looks up from his spot on the couch and jumps up excitedly.<p>

"I'm glad you're back. I found something," he says.

"Really?" I reply sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and sit down," he says.

Ovid and I both complied, while he took the chair I sat on the couch and then we both looked at Branden expectantly. When Branden was satisfied that we were paying attention he began.

"Okay, so we know these kids are being kidnapped. That over a period of five years they have been disappearing," we nod our heads in agreement and he continues, "Well from what I found out is that the kidnappings are spaced out evenly and that they occur about every month."

"So when would the next one happen?" I ask.

"Next week actually but that's not what has me excited," Branden says.

"What else is there then," Ovid replies.

"I'm glad you asked. After much digging and I mean a normal person wouldn't have even thought about it kind of digging I realized that there was indeed a pattern. Two kids have been disappearing each month, two kids both male and female from each district but they aren't just regular kids like we thought. Each one in some way is related to the rebels," he says grinning.

"You mean from the rebellion our parents were in?" I ask astonished.

"Yeah. So it tells me whoever is behind this has a serious grudge against the winners. So much so that they are striking out by taking what they love most," Branden says.

"You got that right. So where are they hitting next?" Ovid asks.

"Here actually but I can't quite figure out who they would strike next. There are actually a lot of the rebels here," Branden replies.

"Well district two offers the best opportunity for a job. What with the base and the mining. You would be stupid not to try to make a new start here," Ovid says.

"You don't think they'll go after the Hawthorne family do you?" I add thinking of Ashton and little Cassidy.

Ovid shakes his head, "No, they would be too noticeable. So far the soldiers have only taken kids that aren't from note worthy families."

"Not necessarily Ovid," Branden says.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"One of the girls from district eight was actually our very own Presidents niece," he replies.

"Are you sure?" asks Ovid.

"Positive, I even double checked it because I wasn't sure myself," Branden says.

"Then my question is why she would keep that a secret. Wouldn't she want to find her niece?" I question.

"Remember the election. If it got out she couldn't keep her niece safe, people would question her ability to keep them safe," Ovid answers.

"So if she knows about this then maybe she will help us," I say.

"Then we go to the Capitol in a couple days before the soldiers strike again. We tell them what we know and get them to help us. They can't tell us no can they." Branden says.

"No, they won't be able to," I reply.

* * *

><p>After finding out about the connection with the kids I couldn't dig into the files fast enough. We also found out that the group of soldiers was actually from the Capitol itself. It was strange because I always pictured people from the capitol as snobby and overly flamboyant not as soldiers. What really stood out was that through different people they were all connected at one time to President Snow ; whether it was being a child to someone who was his personal guard or working in the mansion they each were tied to the man and just like that we were getting the bigger picture. Everything was connected just like Ovid had said and I knew the more we learned the better the picture would become. Beyond finding that connection the files gave us little else.<p>

Branden said he might be able to get into the bases computer files and retrieve the schedule for the soldiers but he wasn't promising anything. While he was doing that I set the files to the side, promising I would study our advisories weaknesses and strengths later. Right now I knew there was something I had to do even if I really didn't want to do it. It had been almost a month since I left my home but I knew Johanna was right, my mother at least deserved to know I was alright.

"Ovid, do you have a phone I can use?" I ask him.

He looked up from the file in his lap and nodded, "Yeah, there is one in my bedroom."

"Thanks," I say and move down the hall.

His bedroom like the rest of the apartment is done in blue and black. I spot the phone on his night stand and quickly retrieve it. I dial the number before I lose my nerve and wait patiently as it rings. After what feels like forever the ringing stops and Colton's voice come on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Colton, hey is mom around?" I ask.

"Sissy, where are you? You have mom real worried. You even missed your birthday. Dad made this awesome cake," he says.

"I know buddy and I'm sorry I missed it but I'm doing something real important. Can you get mom?" I reply back.

"Yeah sure wait a minute," he says. I hear the clatter of the phone as he sets it down and after a second mom's breathless voice comes on the line.

"Kaidence?" she asks. I could tell she had run to the phone and it made me feel really guilty for not calling before.

I don't answer after first too afraid to say anything and not really knowing what to say but finally I lamely say," Hi."

"Where are you? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Mom, I know Johanna told you where I'm at. Calm down I'm fine. I just needed to get away," I reply.

"That's what your father said. I was angry because he let you go. Come home and we will talk about what's going on," she says.

"I can't do that mom. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Tell everyone I love them," I tell her.

"Kaidence,you don't know what's out there…" she starts but I don't listen anymore I just hang up the phone.

I hated to think of the pain I'm causing her but she needed to realize that I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself. I know that all she wants to do is protect me but she also has to know that the times of the war and hunger games are over. You can't constantly live in the past and worry all the time. You have to live your life and that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p>After the phone call I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Instead I grabbed my pack and went out onto the balcony. There was a light warm breeze and it was refreshing to sit there and watch the street below me. To forget for just a second what we were trying to do. I took out the music box from my pack and wound it up so I could listen to the soft melody.<p>

I set the box on the table and took out the mockingjay pin and went to stand by the railing. I was studying the pin trying to understand how my mother fought and won even when everything was going against her when I heard the door behind me slide open and close.

I didn't know who it was until I heard Ovid's voice. "Is that what I think it is?"

I brush my thumb over the surface of the pin. "Yeah it is. Funny how a simple piece of jewelry can become so important."

"It wasn't just the pin it was what it symbolized. The mockingjay was a bird that wasn't supposed to exist. It was a slap in the face to the Capitol because despite trying to destroy what they had created through the jabberjays, the birds had found a way to survive and thrive. The same goes for all who rebelled against the Capitol. It became an important thing because the rebels were trying to prove that no matter what the Capitol did they still survived. Your mother became the mockingjay because despite what the Capitol tried to do to her she wouldn't let them choose her destiny. I may not like the fact that my father died because of her but I can be thankful for what she did. If she hadn't stood her ground in the games then they might still be going on now," Ovid says.

I smile sadly and hold the pin tighter in my hand. "Part of me wishes I knew the person my mother was before the games and the war. When I look at her I see someone haunted by the past not this strong person who defied the Capitol. You know I used to want to be like her. I would sneak and take her bow and arrows and go into the woods and pretend I was her. I realize now I'm not her. I'm not as strong as she was and maybe Ashton is right. Maybe I am just a kid. How can I go up against these people when even I don't think I can do it? "

Ovid grabbed my hand and turned it up slowly opening my fingers taking the mockingjay pin. He carefully pinned it to my shirt then tilted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. "You become your own Mockingjay. You survive against all odds despite what they try to do to you. If there is one thing our parents taught us it's that we are able to make our own choices in life whatever they may be. Believe when I say that I don't see a child when I look at you, I see a girl willing to fight even though she doesn't have to. You say you used to want to be strong like your mother but Kaidence you have your own strength. It will be that strength that gets you through this. I believe in you."

I stood there, unable to move, unable to take my eyes from his. I'm not sure what I saw in those sea green depths but there was so much emotion reflecting back at me that it took my breath away. He was the first person to say they actually believed in me. Even Branden often attributed my accomplishments to my parents. It was actually nice to have someone think of me more then just the mockingjay's daughter, more then just a kid. Someone cleared their throat and I broke eye contact with Ovid and quickly stepped away blushing to find Branden standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm headed to bed," he says before turning away too quickly for me to explain anything. Then again was there anything to explain?

"Well, it is late. We should all try to get some sleep, "Ovid replies normally before following Branden into the apartment.

Had I imagined the moment we had, the emotion I saw in his eyes? No I don't think so, then why had he run so quickly? Instead of thinking about it and reading more into it then there really was I placed the box back in my pack and headed to bed myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review if you can. I'm going to really try to pick the story up in the next few chapters. Now that they have a clear goal, hopefully it will move faster. **


End file.
